There has been known an active-matrix substrate including a substrate provided thereon with a plurality of scanning lines (gate lines) extending in a first direction and a plurality of data lines (source lines) extending in a second direction different from the first direction, and transistors disposed correspondingly to intersection points of the scanning lines and the data lines (see Patent Literature 1).